The Instrumentation Module provides expertise in optical, electronic, and mechanical engineering to design, assemble, maintain, and repair novel devices for vision research. This module has contributed to at least 211 publications during the last funding period. It will be used to a moderate to extensive degree by 15 of the 18 participating investigators during the next funding period.